wolf_packswildfandomcom-20200213-history
Vote of the Wolf Pack: Senate of the Wolves:
Vote of the Wolf Pack: Senate of the Wolves: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Vote of the Wolf Pack: Senate of the Wolves: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children Novel Books: Vote of the Wolf Pack: Posted by Authorship: Instrument Composer under Instrumental Composer, Authorship Writer, and Song Lyrical, Uncategorized | Tags: Canadian Caribbean Books, Moon Howl of Communication, Senate of the Wolves: | 2 Comments E-Mail: agdprince@rogers.com Web Display: www.bj01.wordpress.com Whitby, Ontario, Canada: Authorship: A. George Dave Prince: Vote of the Wolf Pack: The Senate of Wolves: Kolley second in Command: Scouted the regional Wild landscape Area of the forest; Kolley went farther than usually. From the meadow fields he went far towards outer area of Wander’s Woods: Kolley spotted a farm. He crouched down Kolley hid in the meadow field; high grass stretched across landscape the rich flat soil plains. Harvest field of fruit trees, vegetables next to the wheat Field. Kolley could see the whole region distantly. A fence blocked his path while sheep’s gather in the open field: The gate closed. Sheppard Dogs kept watch of the farm animals. The Wolf reached beyond the Wilder forest, Kolley Wandered too far into Territorial Civilization Forest Landscape: Farmer workers were everywhere attending to their duties. Kolley scouted around the front property of the house, He saw a backyard Carrel, a barnyard: with horses, Cows, donkeys, Dogs, Cats, also there was a raised platform: chicken, rooster coop entrance. The wolf had a chance could have raided the Carrel farm. The Problem: the farm is too well heavily guarded Kolley needed reinforcements, but he needed to convince the leaders and the Senate of the Wolves in order to pass his vote to go forward to raid: A Frontal attack. He will take the wolves in a new destination direction if he is heard, in order to do that he needed to give presentation and represent his case; he decided to retreat for now. The Senate then decides informs the public: weather they believe or not, they should to go ahead with this plan. The Choice: To stay in the wild or not to enter Wander Boundary Civilization Forest, if they should they stay within their sector? The counsel was not sure about leaving their area; surpassing the Wild boundaries of Wonder Woods, not aware of the dangers that awaits for them there. Commotion’s of wolves worried; they were hunting in uncharted territory. E-Zann-Dim-Mist the leader was not prepared to lead the pack to strange place. Who know what they were carrying? Their answer was no. This of course left the second in command left disappointed in despair leaving the counsel. The Leader Wolf E-Zann-Dim-Mist and his Sister Sheilda once was quite a pair. Both made quite a good team they hunted together kept watch protecting their flank from any element of surprise. They came preparation prepared and not be afraid to take on challenges: The Pack is never alone. The Leader is never wondered too far away from his sister and Kolley knew she always support him no matter what. Once an Animal Trapper entered the forest and captured their Leader wolf. Not too far away his sister tried to save his brother but could not reach him in time. The Animal Trapper carried him and drove away without noticing his sister running behind him. Kolley was within reach hidden in the fields but he saw his opportunity to become leader: Don of a New Age. Kolley Knelt in the grass he watched the person, lift E-Zann-Mist in back of the Pick-up Carrier and drove away. He told Kolley Sister “he could not catch up to the driver he was too way too fast”. Kolley Sister stunned, zone-out for a while missing her brother. Since their leader is gone Kolley stated to the wolf Pack, they need and new Captain. However the Wolf Pack was not prepared to except the fact their leader was gone. If the leader does not return on the next full Moon, Sheilda may have to step aside: step in a new Societies direction of the Second of Command. With glee he celebrated but his heart pretends to be burden with guilt and told the council “he could wait for his return,” supposedly depressed. Since there are no new challengers Wolf Packs awaits the return hoping he would come back. Domin-Not-Tu: and the Great Hunters: In another part of border far away from Wander Forest, Jestim-Mare Woods there is another Wolf. Not much into hunting, his Family called themselves The Mighty Hunters, Long Distance Runners they stay in a pack: a mighty team: boundary lone trackers who brought food for the Pack by themselves. Strength of Muscle: Earrobatically Toned: Velocity of speed Stamina, and, acrobatically flexible: He did not want to stick around with them. The Problem: he could not accept the loner pathway and search for his own avenue to hunt. Muscles and Too Earrobatically toned there was too many Master’s in the Forest. The Pack must beware to watch for the Mountain Lions which were are lot stronger than them. They arranged a betrove courtship marriage for their brother Domin-Not-Tu: A perfect lady: Bezt-Zorria shall represent him and do his hunting for him while he could laze about in his living quarters. All he had to doing is nothing: The Lady wolf did not mind taking care of him as long as he stays with her and she would take command. The Problem: Domin-Not- Tu: searches for a partner who shared his ideas, wolves who would cooperate with him as a team. He decided not to stay in the forest he decided to run away and ditch his from family and friends. The Wolf Pack surrounded him at the Hwy bridge and they tried to calm him down not to jump. They tried to talk him out of it and slowly bring him back to the forest where he belonged. Over the highway he jumped onto square bus landed on the roof without slipping or falling. Then he said good bye to his family and friends. Telling them; “This is not how I wanted to live his life?”, “This is yours way of life; not mine”. Moving on: he was gone. Family and friend dissipated and went separate directions. His Father is the last to see him disappear and he saying to him “good luck”. This Bus went far distant across the next border without border patrol seeing the extra traveler. Security let them ago and did not much care or pay attention. The Wolf went to and fro forest to forest and appeared in front of many people that did not pay much attention to him to where he traveled. At the right time, right place: Regional Forest: A person looking into the reflection to his soul, Dream Scape. A Shaw man calls onto the spirits. The Searcher looked in to the eyes of Wolf, looking in cortex of Do-Min-Not-Tu for a second. He thought he saw a mirror image of his look alike. The Wolf turned around then went back in a forest. The Soul Searcher: started too howled at the moon. He seems to have found meaning. Another Regional Forest Whit-Oawa: He rescued a lost child send the youngster back to his family guide out of the forest. Dom-Not-Tu: did not leave the Conservation Regional Boundary. The family was not convinced a wolf guided back to the area thought he was telling tall tales. Ziononmical Park: Police once chase a Ghost, following the listening sound of bushes and leaves. The wolf appeared and the disappeared in the meadows like ghost in the forest. Residual tracking: the police followed the Trail of the Crime Perpetrator: The suspect. The Cops captured and appended him in hand cuffs. Domin-Not-Tu leads them without realizing it. Domin-Not-Tu was just exciting running, jumping through the fields but he also saw those carrying bellow weapon’s, Batons handlement Sticks. Full Moon: No Challengers’: Half Moon Kolley is in good spirits there are No challengers his command is close at hand. Three More Wolves surveillance the farm but does not attack until the full moon has come. Kolley told her “to be smart and be his girl friend, I am the only one’. She left him standing on the mountain alone and said to him “he should find someone else”. Distantly walked away from him: Domin-Not-Tu is now in Civilization Territorial Bound within the reach of Kolley and Sheilda told by bears. He stands a distant away from them; trekking the forest next to the mountains, the traveler has some experience talking to0 the landscape animals. He discovers there are more wolves similar to him were in the forest. Third in Command told Kolley told a secret telling him a new traveler is in the forest. A wolf that could hunt and capture food with ease: A new comer has entered The Wonder Wild Forest. He brought food back to the Mountain-side of the Hill: Worrell Mountain: while Kolley was about to announce his candidate new direction. Kolley’s new third in command is the first to intercepted meet Domin-Not-Tu. Domin-Not-Tu was just searching for a place to stay for the night and offered him a gift behind the hump of his back: Food. Domin-Not-Tu knelt on his stomach pledging acceptance transferring to the third in command. Similar to a rug carpet Domin–toss shifted transferred over the food like a Sahel pack which was on his Vertebrae back, Domin-Not-Tu was accepted. Kolley decided to save his speech for another time latter: Since a new wolf entered their forest and brought food, All the wolves look out their cave to see the new comer Domin-Not-Tu. Kolley believed he was just a pass byre the traveler who will not stay long, a guess not too worried about until he met Sheilda; hunting in the wild. Secound in Command gave access to Domin-Not-Tu, too any girl he of choice and a guide to show him around the forest, those was his orders. Welcome him to Wild Wandering Forest: Kolley thought he was superior again, Domin-Not-Tu who will not interfere with him so he thought. He was just passing through, with Independence freedom. Sheilda was hidden in the wild high tall grass hunting for food. She also captured food for her wolf pack while her brother was missing. A Moose almost charged her with his pointy sharp horns tried trample her but was intercepted by another-wolf. The Moose chased the intruder who dodged the horn buckling, locking it into a tree. The Moose could not pull the buckle out. He will eventually pull them out then left. Sheild thought the spirit of her past Zann-Dim-Mist came back: A Mirage a stranger appeared as the Mist dissipated it was Domin-Not-Tu: her future husband. She was sad but not alone not more in partnership. Both ditched the guide and went exploring. He decided to stick around. Sheilda now had someone talk too: about her brother and Kolley Speech: Don of a New-Age. Full Moon: Kolley howled at the moon since is there no challengers standing at the top of mountain. Kolley should have became the new leader. The Stanger decided to challenge Kolley for position of Leadership. To whom challenges: The Distance Traveler. Domin-Not-Tu has the privileges right to challenge their leader also he respected Sheilda brother wishes, after all wolf packs should be living in the free and wild, Civilization Boundary Forest is too dangerous . Domin-Not-Tu: Speech: Domin-Not-Tu asked the Wolf Pack Senate to hear him out? While on travel he surpasses the Boundaries Cultivation Forest he saw weaponary carriers used for hunting and tracking someone. Their Boundary Community is not safe for animals: Community Forest area is far too dangerous. Theirs is strange handlement sections of tools, Devises, apprehension traps, baton sticks, cages; Dug ditches tunnels under the surface environment covered with field of grass unnoticed. There is communion commotion between the public crowds: They became worried. He told them Weaponaries: Shingle bellow Echoes with violent’s a person could hear it from a far and will cooperate. This weaponary know no bounds: The scariest handlement on the planet. Kolley thought they were Miss Conception, manipulation of lies even for a new comer: “He not telling the truth” Kolley is upset. Asking the crowd to come with him and follow him towards the farm field. Then Domin-Not-Tu accepted Kolley’s challenge: Forewarned: Kolley may be hunted, once crossing the line it may Worrell Mountain as well. Boundary Civilization Forest there no place for Land animals there. The Wandering Wilderness is better, safer place for them however wolf packs may hunt in civilization Forest as long their outside the gates without fear. Once there is no turning back if caught, or captured. Sheilda then remembered her brother has been taken away and Kolley did nothing about it. Kolley could have saved him however he did not. He told lies to be first in command. The Challenge: Both Circled around and around, spun in a full circle. Both turned in a circumference. Kolley mentally got so angry he crouch tried to give Domin-Not-Tu pouncing lesson. Domin-Not-Tu dodges Kolley while Kolley dove over the ridge hill in the air. He fell in the air but landed on his claw feet. Dizzy he ran by himself to toward the farm. He shouted out to Domin-Not-Tu “you see”. Kolley captured stealing a chicken but was caught by the Carrel farmers. Those in the field hidden could hear the echo bellowing ping outside the farm. Kolley shot and frustrated the challenge was over. The Wolves Howled with sadness: Domin-Not-Tu was telling the truth. The Senate gave Domin-Not-Tu leader-ship of the pack and tides marriage with Sheilda. Domin-Not-Tu and the Wolfe Pack Howled call back the wolves to return. To those who were surveillancing the corral farm, Left the sight of Civilization Forest. They went back to Wild Wandering Forest where they belong. Under a new leader Ship: of Domin-Not-Tu: he separated from his family and friends went on his own path: The New leadership he trained his pack to hunt even the lazy wolves. The wolves cooperated together as a family. Surveillance of privileges: to never cross the Boundary Civilization Forest to never hunt there ever again. The surveillance Wolves returned and hunted in the wild and was free. Authorship: A. G.D. Prince: